Astrid Thérèse
'History' Astrid was born in Paris, France to a very wealthy businessman. At an early age she was pampered and spoiled rotton. Her personality grew into a brat and she got everything she wanted. Her mother and father were never around, so all she had to keep her company was the house staff. One day, however, she discovered a loop hole. You see, at the ismple age of 11, she realized that her entire life was nothing but the illusion of a telepathic mastermind. She was instantly zapped back to where she was being held and experimented on for all these years. While she was living in her fairytale "fantasy life", the doctors and telepaths examined her. In fact, she was so vital that she was considered one of the most talented telepaths in the world, something a french organization wished to keep secret. They didn't want her, at a young age, to realize her full potential. She broke out after reading the minds and understanding the entire story of her life and existence. You see, they asked two of the greatest telepaths in the world to have her as a child so she could be a super weapon, but when they realized she was more powerful than even them, they were outnumbered by her skills. She wiped their memories clean in a matters of seconds. Frightened and alone, she emerged into the real world for the first time and actually adapted quite well. She became a street musician and learned to play the saxophone from her time in her fantasy world. Because of all of this, Astrid became very happy and open towards everyone. She became a very nice and intellegent girl and spent her days on the streets with the friendly people of real life Paris. She even found an old car that she fixed up and drove along the streets. Her passion for being a mechanic grew. However, her power still became a problem as she became a big target for other evil organizations. She found her weakness in an alien rock that temporarily blocked her powers, and so she was captured by someone called 'The Shadow Guardian'. He was about to take her DNA sample when the Young Justice team saved her and helped her recover form the rock that was slowly killing her. She became apart of the team and is currently fighting alongside them. Her home is now in mount justice. 'Personality' Astrid is a girly girl at heart but doesn't mind getting dirt under her nails. She puts up with a lot of baggage from her life and looks at it on the bright side. She is overly friendly to everyone and speaks with a heavy french accent. She loves being a mechanic more than anything aside from the saxophone and has a dream of opening a car repair place. She loves people and making new friends but when they try to hurt her of the ones she cares about...it's war. 'Appearance ' Astrid has long blonde hair and her eye color changes almost everyday. She likes to wear short shorts and t-shirts, keeping it casual. When she needs to she dresses up in formal attire. She is very plain with her clothing, notl ike anything too bright or revealing. She enjoys converse sneakers Screen Shot 2012-11-05 at 8.19.11 AM.png|Astrid as a mechanic amber-heard-drive-angry-hot-i0.jpeg|Her prized possession <3 4392_4.jpeg|Behind the hood of her car Screen Shot 2013-02-25 at 7.01.09 PM.png|Savannah's winter ball dress Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Telepathy Category:French Category:Female Category:Sixteen Category:Young Justice Category:Great Expectations